You Will Always Be My Protector
by confused-kendall
Summary: What happens if the school's biggest badboy falls for a normal guy from his class? Kogan. Sucks at summaries, as always.
1. Kendall and Logan

You Will Always Be My Protector- Chapter 1

* * *

Kendall groaned when he heard the sound of his alarm, he reaching over to the bedside table, blindly grabbing his phone. He looked at his lock screen, 7:30, _great_, Kendall thought, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and snuggled deeper onto his fluffy white pillow, closing his eyes just a little bit longer, after a few moments, he got out of bed and went in to the bathroom and prepared himself, showered, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. Lastly, he chose his clothes, he decided to wear a simple blank tank top with a smoking women, loose skinny jeans and his favorite slippers that his dad bought him.

* * *

His parents divorced since he was 5, his dad was a good man, even though the slippers are the only thing that he bought him, they were poor, he understands, but he spends all his spare time with him and his little sister, Katie while his mother is at work. Kendall loves him a lot, he really does, better than his stepdad, Stephen, Kendall does not appreciate his harsh words that he says to him and his sister, all he cares about is sex with his mom and drinking, Kendall watched with his own eyes when his stepdad beats his mom because she denied their sex, it was horrible, Kendall hated his guts, his eyes, his attitude, his everything, that ugly, filthy bastard does not deserve a wonderful, beautiful women like mom.

When Kendall was 7, he started working out, he tries to lift up heavy objects and even practice hitting people in the face, he knew he could replace heads with cushions or sand bags, but real, human heads was more extreme, most importantly more fun, his child-liked body was already muscular by the age of 8, in fact, it wasn't even a child-liked body, he has back muscles, arm muscles, thigh muscles, all over his body, the small blonde was very proud of himself, of course.

Kendall already had plans of killing his stepdad, he was planning to set a trap when he comes back from his hang out with his friends, with big mouse traps and stuff, he was thinking leg hold traps, but that wouldn't be a good idea, cause that would cause trouble, mom will have to clean up, it would be tiring, the little blonde had always been curious on why he goes out so much, he was thinking drinking, but when he found a purple box that saids "durex" with a picture of a feather, his curiosity grew bigger, The smart blonde knew something was wrong.

After being suspended from school over 15 times, his stepdad couldn't take it anymore, when Kendall was 11 his father sent him to house to live by himself, not a house really, it was a mansion, with a few other butlers of course, Kendall didn't mind, he didn't mind at all, well, he mind just a little, it was because he missed her little baby sister and his mom, they both disagree with his stepdads idea, they really do, but they were too scared to stand up to him, Kendall didn't mind too, it was for their safety.

Sometimes him and Katie would Skype each other to catch up on what they're doing, seeing if that bastard did anything to the two princesses that he loved the most, it was mostly "Yeah, mom's fine, but he still needs her to have sex with her" and "Love you too big brother, I miss you" the second one always made Kendall smile, but the first one always made Kendall grits his teeth, he wanted to kill that man for ages now, ever since the day he saw him, he knew he was trouble. Ever since his stepdad has hit and used all his anger on him, Kendall always had trouble controlling his anger, he gets angry over little things, it usually scares the people around the house, opps, _mansion_, but they get over it very quickly, they watched him throw everything across the room, breaking all the things he sees, scream bullshits that none of them understands, it was always a mess after he's done, but blonde apologizes, so it's all good.

* * *

Flash backs of his stepdad hitting his mother came to his mind again, but Kendall quickly shooked all his thoughts off his mind, he changed and walked to the dinning room, eyeing his breakfast, it was bacon and eggs with a glass of milk, it was simple, but Kendall loved it.

"Thanks Sabastian," Kendall said as he saw his favorite butler walking across the room, finding something, Kendall consider Sebastian as his friend, best old man he ever meet, he understands his feelings and can read minds, he was incredible.

"You're welcome sir," Sebastian said, smiling, but not looking at Kendall,

"You know, my_ real_ father told me that eye contact was very important," Kendall chuckled.

"Oh," Sebastian stopped, fixing his tux before finally looking at Kendall, "You're welcome sir, and good morning." He said, smiling brightly, sometimes he's just too happy for an old man.

"Good morning to you too, what are you looking for?" Kendall mumbled, chewing his bacon,

"The bracelet that my wife gave me, sir" Sabastion said, walking over to Kendall, "it has cute little red hearts and a words that saids 'xoxo, Amanda', have you seen it, sir?"

Kendall shooked his head, smiling, "Well, since you realized, I suppose you're looking for this?" he toke the bracelet from his jeans pocket, handing it to Sabastian, "You left it in my game room." Kendall said, smiling sweetly to the old man,

"Oh my! Thank you so much sir, what can I possibly so to repay you?" the old man said, gently taking the bracelet from Kendall's palm and putting it back into his pocket.

"Well, you can stop calling me sir in every sentence you say," Kendall stopped for a second, finishing his eggs, "cause its kind of annoying, call me Kendall instead." He winked, drinking half of the milk before standing up, leaving the dinning room, returning to his room.

"Will do si-I mean, Kendall!" Sabastian said as he leaves too.

Kendall sighed as he lay on his bed, closing his eyes. He is tired, very tired, he is tired of working so much in the black market in the middle of the night when he has school, he should be sleeping, like every person in the world, snuggling and cuddling with their beds. He is tired of controlling people that doesn't want to be controlled, he does not like controlling people what to do, he wants everyone to have freedom, doing whatever they want. He is tired of violence, fighting and saying harsh words, it is an horrible thing to do, he knew violence was never a way to solve problems, he knew that, and he wish he could stop. But most importantly, he was tired of being alone.

Kendall was alone for 7 years, _7 years._ He doesn't have family and friends around, yes, Sabastian was his friends, but he's old. He doesn't have anyone to care about him (except for Sabastian), he doesn't have anyone to cry into (except for Sabastian), he doesn't have anyone to play with (except for Sabastian), and also, he doesn't have anyone to have sex with (not except for Sabastian), it's a bit weird, but sometimes he just needs someone to cuddle with, someone he loves, yes, he fucked some of the hottest girls, or boys in school before, but there's no love, none at all. He needs someone he has feelings for, someone that also loves him, someone that could calm him down, someone that makes him _melt._

After a couple more minutes, Kendall finally got himself to open his eyes. He made it downstairs and walked to the front yard, Kendall smiled, loving the feeling of morning fresh air and the neat sight he's looking at. His front yard has bright, beautiful green grasses, small bushes everywhere around the mansion, Kendall loved it, he had spent all his spare time working on his front yard with Sabastian and a few other butlers.

Spending time on this yard had reminded him his family, before the bastard came into our life, they had spent lots of time on their yard right in front of their house, it was one of those moments that Kendall really enjoyed. When he reached his white Fisker Karma, he stepped in and drives, out of all the cars that Kendall has, this one's his favorite.

* * *

"Logan!" Logan groaned, hearing his mom calling from downstairs, he slowly got out of bed, shivering when cold air hits his exposed skin, he was only wearing boxers, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, yawned, then stretched, it was Logan's daily routine, he does them every single morning.

"Logan!" he heard his mom shouting again, so he grabbed his tight pants and causally puts it on,

"Just a sec!" he then puts on his grey dress shirt, folding up the sleeves. Logan looked at himself at the mirror, frowning when he saw his hair.

"Lo-"

"I'm coming!" said the frustrating boy, he randomly puts some gel on his hands and fixed his hair, after that he ran downstairs.

"Mornin mom," Logan said, side-hugging his mom, giving him a kiss on her cheeks,

"Morning sweetheart, want some breakfast?"

He smiled, "Okay,"

he spotted his baby sister sitting on the ground, playing with her new teddy bear that he bought for her birthday,

"Hey you!" Logan ran over to his sister, Lisa, with his arms wide open, ready for his big huge,

"Logie!" his little sister said, running towards Logan who is kneeling on the ground, but she tripped her own feet and fell,

"Ow," Lisa rubbed her knees, frowning slightly,

"Aw, my poor baby," Logan crawled to his sister's side, lifting her up so that he can kiss her lips sweetly,

"You mkay?" he asked, using his thumb to gently rub Lisa's knees.

"It hurts," She whined, resting her shoulders on Logan's neck,

Logan smiled, "Want some breakfast? Mommy made some for us," he said, stroking his thumb slowly, where it rested on Lisa's knee.

"Do we have bacon?" the smaller brunette asked, Logan chuckled, he never gets why she liked bacons so much,

"Yes, we have bacons." He puts his little sister on the ground, watching her grabbing Logan's hands with his tiny ones, running to the kitchen.

* * *

Logan's parents had divorced when he was 6, before they separated, his dad has abused his mom lots of times, every time he would helplessly watch his dad hit his mom, cursing her about being useless and weak, it breaks Logan's heart, he wanted to react so bad, he wish someone would be brave enough to rescue his mom, but there isn't someone, Logan would go, he would rescue his mother, but every time his dad would yell at him and tell him something that he doesn't understand yet, he will go back inside his room with shame, he knew the things his father said to him was horrible and really bad things.

By the time Logan was 11, he had received scholarships for academic excellences, has at least A in every subject, and positive comments form his teachers, but deep in Logan's heart, he still remembers the words that his dad said to him. Even though Logan has good academic results, his social life is low, _very _low, he rather read alone during Friday nights than partying and getting wasted, Logan always thought it was stupid, mostly because it reminds him of his dad, opps, that bastard that beats his mom every time he gets drunk.

But what people don't know is, Logan was actually a prostitute, he had sex with a few people before, just to earn and collect money for his college funds, it wasn't a smart thing to do, he know, but it's almost the easiest way. Of course, losing his virginity to a man, yes, _man_ that he doesn't love, in fact, he even barely knows is kind of a huge thing.

* * *

**Okay so hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, if you liked it, leave a simple review, favorite, do whatever you want, but if you didn't, please don't kill me. :3 Much love!**


	2. Gotta Get Down On Friday

You Will Always Be My Protector- Chapter 2

* * *

Kendall searched around the parking lot for spaces, after ages, he finally found one at the corner and parked his car there, he picked up his bag and stepped out of his car. Kendall spotted a few girls looking at him, he smirked, then puts his hand in his pockets while the other holding his bag over his shoulders. When he was walking to his locker, he saw people backing up, stepping away from him, even though Kendall was used to it, it still makes him sad, why would people be afraid of him? Oh right, he was the bad boy, at least that's what they call him.

"Kendall!" Kendall turned around, realizing it was Carlos running up to him,

he smiled, "Hey bro," he said as he wrapped his arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"My dad said you can stay at my house this weekend,".

"Thanks, but I rather stay home, I have some other things to do anyways," Carlos frowned, he knew what Kendall does, it was business outside of school, he didn't want to talk about it,

Kendall noticed his frown, "Aw Carlitos, I'm sorry, you know how he gets when he finds out who I'm with,"

"It's okay buddy," Carlos patted his friend's back, "I hope you have fun," he said, half joking half serious.

"Dude, you know it's never fun," Kendall said, playfully punching the shorter boy's arms,

"I know, I know," As they walked through the hallway the school bell rang,

"Gotta go, bye!" Carlos waved at Kendall, running to his class.

They only had one period together, and it was English.

* * *

Carlos is his best friend, he's the only one that's not afraid of him, which is a good thing, they had been friends for life, ever since Kindergarten, Kendall even remembered how they meant, it was on the first day of school, they became friends easily, at lunch Carlos had spilt milk all over Kendall, Kendall got really sad and sat at the corner, afraid that people may laugh at him, but then Carlos came to apologize, it was more than an apology, he literally spilled the whole cartoon of chocolate milk all over his body.

From that day on, Kendall knew, that Carlos will be a great friend. And he stand corrected.

* * *

Kendall sighed, he always hated school, it was stupid and a waste of time, who needs education?Well, lots of people, but just not Kendall,

He found his classroom and slammed the door opened, hearing a couple of gasps from the students, "Mr Knight, please, take a seat," his teacher said, eyeing him,"Sure, whatever you say, miss." He found an empty seat at the back of the classroom, then sat down, "Okay, class, today we're going to learn…"

Kendall was already sleeping with his eyes open, not caring what the teacher is saying, h never does, he looked over his left, he noticed the boy beside him, he was listening to whatever crap the teacher is saying, taking notes and stuff, Kendall had never seen him before, he must be new here, Kendall had to admit, he was pretty cute, with his brown eyes and pink, pouty lips, and his arms, it was well built, he _is_ pretty cute.

_Why is he starring at me? _Logan thought as he squirms slightly on his seat, the stare he's getting from the bad boy was very uncomfortable, Logan began licking his lips, getting more nervous, _what does he want from me?_ He wanted to change seats now, like, _now. _

Kendall grinned when he saw the brunette shifting more and more, so he decided to stop starring,

but he was sure that he's going to get his name by the end of today.

* * *

The bell rang after 40 minutes, Logan messily grabs all his stuff and walked out of the classroom as fast he could, hoping _he _would not follow him. He went to his locker, putting things that he doesn't need for the next period, when he's done he closed the locker, almost screamed when he saw _him_ looking at him with a smirk, "Hey pretty boy," Kendall said, still has his smirk on his face, arms crossed on his chest, "What's your name?" he watched as the smaller boy licked his lips, probably thinking about something he doesn't care.

"It's okay pretty boy, I won't hurt you," Kendal smiled, hoping he would tell his name by now,

"I-I-Name's Logan." The brunette simply said, looking down on the floor, his feet became more interesting.

The bad boy chuckled, gently lifting Logan's chin up with his fingers to look at him in the eyes, Logan shivered when he saw his bright green eyes, it's probably the prettiest eyes Logan had ever seen, he thought.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty boy," Kendall stroked his cheeks with his thumb, enjoying the fear from the brunette,

"I-I-Thanks," he whispered, making the blonde smile even more.

"Wanna come to my house? After school?" Kendall asked, knowing that his dad would not like that, but he did it anyways, those innocence eyes made him melt. He was hoping he would say no, but knowing that he kind of scares the little brunette, he had to say yes,

"S-Sure."

"Cool, see you later then, _Logan_." Logan froze when he heard the low and husky voice coming from the blonde's mouth, he felt goose bumps, _what is wrong with h-, wait, I didn't even catch his name! I think its Kendall, yeah, I think it is. _

_I don't even know why I said yes…_

* * *

The last period ended, Kendall stepped out of the classroom, surprisingly, he's excited to meet Logan, but scared as well, worried that Logan wouldn't come but went home instead.

He stood beside the door and waited for Logan to come out, it was getting sunny so he toke his sunglasses out. "Hey," He heard a similar voice behind him and turned around, "Hey pretty boy," he grabbed the brunette's arms and pulled him to his car, before the brunette could react, Kendall literally shoved him inside his Fisker Karma, "H-Hey!" Logan's eyes widen and covered his mouth with his hands when he noticed that he shouted at Kendall, afraid that he might do something to him.

The blonde chuckled at the smaller boy's fear, and then joined him in the car, driving away from school.

The ride home was awkward, neither of them spoke, Logan figured that it would be the best, Kendall will kill him if he said anything wrong, but Kendall doesn't like it, so he decided to break the silence,

"So, _Logan_, why didn't I notice you before? You new here?" he asked while stopping his car in front of the traffic light.

"Uh…" Logan licked his lips again, not sure what to say, "I'm not really new here, I just s-sit at the corner avoiding people b-because…yeah." **(1)**

Kendall smiled, "Because what?" tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to go green.

"Um…nice car…" Logan looked around the car, then outside the window to avoid eye contact with the driving blonde, he wanted to drop this topic so bad.

"You know, I had always thought that my sister's the worst when it comes to dropping subjects, but now," Kendall chuckled, "I'm wrong."

Logan bit his bottom lip, he didn't answer, Kendall was actually nice, he wasn't as bad as he thought, he is pretty nice...

* * *

After a few more minutes they arrived to Kendall's house, Kendall drove through a long driveway which is made out of bricks to a huge parking lot with several of other cars, and then parked his car. He stepped out of his car, gesturing Logan, who is frozen, to come out.

Logan couldn't believe his eyes, it was the biggest hous-mansion Logan has ever seen in his entire life, it was amazing. _  
_

They walked out of the parking lot to an outdoor pool, Logan almost squealed, causing the blonde to smile at his excitement, he had some similar reaction when he bought girls, or boys to his house, but Logan's reaction was way much better than the others, way much better that it's almost cute.

When they walked inside the house, the brunette stopped dead at his tracks, his jaw dropped and eyes widen. Kendall's mansion was very, _very _impressive, with polished marble floors, white walls, massive staircase that goes around the room, a chandelier hanging on the celling that could definitely kill you when it falls, and a glass table with a vase of dashing daisies and white roses bouquet, all her mother's favorite, and that was it, there wasn't any other things, just a staircase, chandelier, and a table with flowers on top.

It toke Logan a few seconds to realize that Kendall tapped his shoulders,

"You done?" Kendall asked jokingly,

"Y-Yeah, why is it so empty in here?" Logan looked around, there isn't anything interesting, but Logan thinks it's the best for him, or he will be starring into those pretty green eyes that made him whimper.

"What ya mean?"

"I mean…isn't there suppose to be, like, more s-stuff here? You can literally build a small c-café here!" Logan didn't know why he's still shuttering, he wasn't supposed to be, Kendall isn't really doing anything to him right now.

Kendall laughed, "Well, I don't know what to put, I guess a café would be a good idea," he scratched his chin, raising his thick yet amazing eyebrows.

"I-I'm just sayin."

"Nevermind, lets go upstairs," Kendall grabbed the boy beside him once again, running upstairs.

The living room was just slightly bigger than the room downstairs, there's a c-shaped sofa with large amount of pillows, long coffee table which was surrounded by the sofa, a huge TV, probably 70 inches, a dinning table, and pictures hanged everywhere, it was pretty organized, surprisingly.

"Suit yourself," Kendall said as he popped himself on the couch, resting both of his feet on the coffee table and turning on the television.

Logan stood, not sure what to do, "Come on Logie," Kendall called,

"W-What did you just called me?" Logan said with an questioning look, since only his family calls him Logie.

"Logie, problem?" Kendall smiled, patting the space beside him, wordlessly telling Logan to sit,

"N-No," the brunette did what Kendall told him, slowly walking towards the sofa and sat down beside Kendall with his legs crossed, arms hugging a pillow.

A few moments had passed and the boys are both watching TV, even though they had no interest on it, "Hello sir," suddenly an old man wearing a formal suit walked in, walking over to their bags and toke it,

"Hey Sabastian, what did I tell you about calling my name instead of 'sir, sir, sir'?" Kendall said with a really low voice, causing both other men to smile,

"Sorry si-Kendall, where would you like me to put your bags?"

"In my room please-wait, isn't today your holiday?" Kendall asked while he changes the channels on the TV, looking for something more entertaining,

"Why, yes sir, I almost forgot." Kendall chuckled,

"Well, quickly tell the others to get out, including you, before I cancel their holidays."

"On it s-Kendall." Then the old man was gone.

Logan stared blankly at the TV screen, still thinking what to do, or talk about.

When they heard noises and a door shut, Kendall finally spoke, "So, Logie," he turned himself around so that he was facing Logan, "since we're alone, what cha wanna do?" Watching the blonde starring at him, Logan grew uncomfortable again, so he turned himself around too, when they're facing each other, Logan shrugged, looking at Kendall's face,the more he looked at it the more he falls for it, those light green eyes and pink lips are absolutely amazing, did he mention his nose? The blonde's nose was big, but its really cute, he wanted to touch it so bad.

"You…wanna play video games?"

Logan shooked his head,

"Cards?"

he shooked his head again.

But deep in Kendall's mind, he just wanted to get straight to the point and have sex with him, he could hardly wait anymore, so he gave in,

"...Sex? Blowjobs?"

Logan flinched, "W-What?" he backed up a bit,

"I'm sure you heard what I said," Kendall moved forward, closer to Logan, who's terrified as hell,

"Common Logie, you wanna? It would be fun, I promise."

He moved closer to Logan, "I-I don't know," Logan moved to the very end of the sofa, Kendall sighed,

"I didn't want to do this, but you asked for it."

Kendall laid on his back,

"Wh-"

"Come," Kendall demanded,

Logan gulped, scared of this side of Kendall, he scooted closer, holding the pillow in his hands tight.

"Closer,"

Logan is now in between Kendall's legs, "Take off your shirt," Kendall said as he toke his own off, revealing his muscular body,

"What! N-" Logan stopped when he saw Kendall's toned body, starring every part of it, Kendall smirked,

"Now Logan," Logan quickly toke off his shirt, eyes not leaving Kendall's body, once he's shirtless, Kendall is satisfied,

Logan's body was similar with Kendall's but Kendall's arms are more muscular than Logan's and a bit more tanned, he can't wait to know how Logan taste like.

"Come," Kendall demanded again, Logan lets go of his pillow and crawled on top of Kendall so that he's straddling him,

"Grind,"

"Ken-"

"Now," Kendall said in an husky voice, with that Logan started grinding on the blonde, "Faster," Kendall moaned, Logan grinded faster, Logan looked at Kendall, who has his eyes closed, his hips started to move in an circular motion, after a while they both grew hard, the taller boy groaned in frustration, he needed more,

"Suck," Kendall pointed at his neck, without hesitation Logan leaned in, sucking and nipping all over his neck, Kendall moaned, hands landing on Logan's hips, he tilt his head sideways to give Logan a better access, not long after Logan bit that special spot that made Kendall thrust his hips upwards, he grinned and bites it again, hard enough to make Kendall thrust his hips even harder.

The blonde groaned, "Stop," Logan sat up, looking at Kendall with an horrified face, "Stand up,"

Logan moved away from Kendall and stood up, blushing was he saw Kendall starring down his body and licked his lips, Kendall sat up, his face at the same level as Logan's member, he undid his belt, making a quick work of the button, fingers running over Logan's member on purpose as he pulled down the zipper, Logan groaned, slightly thrusts his hips towards Kendall's hands, Kendall teasingly ran his fingers around the waistband of Logan's pants, finally hooked his fingers around his jeans and boxers, harshly pulling the material down.

The brunette hissed when cold air hits his erection, he realized that the blonde was doing his own thing, undoing his pants and yanking both of his pants and boxers down, Logan whimpered, drooling when he saw Kendall's length, it was fucking huge, not to mention its throbbing, Logan swore, he was at least 8 inches long, and it has put Logan into shame, he himself was only around 7 and a half inches, and his mom once told him he was huge, which was weird, he slammed the door right in front of her face that time, but Kendall…

Kendall smirked, he stroked Logan a few times before putting him in his mouth,

"O-Oh Kendall," Logan thrusts his hips toward when Kendall sucked his head, his head bobbing up and down, licking the sides while he's at it,

"A-Ah," Logan jerked forward, losing control.

Kendall hums, sinking further down on Logan's cock, stopping when the tip hits the back of his throat, going back up again, taking a deep breath before deep throating him, swallowing Logan's whole length, the brunette moaned, fingers threaded on Kendall's dirty blonde hair, it was one of the things Logan secretly liked about Kendall, he has a thing on blondes.

Kendall looked up, he caught Logan starring at him, blushing and licking his lips, the blonde closed his eyes, head still bobbing up and down Logan's length. Logan moaned,

"Gonna-_aaa._" Logan pulled the blonde's hair as he came in his mouth, Kendall wiped the cum off his face using the back of his hand then stood up.

Logan fell back on the couch, he laid on the couch for a while with his eyes closed, and when he has strength to move again, he opened his eyes, then a huge throbbing cock was _right _in front of his face, he looked up and saw a smirking Kendall, "Oh…"

* * *

**Lol yeah, that's about it. I noticed a few mistakes in chapter 1 so I made a few changes...**

**Sorry it toke a long time for this chapter, I was too busy on Tumblr :3 ****if you liked it, leave a simple review, favorite, do whatever you want, but if you didn't, please don't kill me. **

******(1) Because Logan is me. **

******Much love!  
Rach.**


	3. Psh, What Can Possibly Happen?

You Will Always Be My Protector- Chapter 3

* * *

After two rounds of demanding sex, the two tiring boys slumped back on the sofa, breathing heavily.

Within seconds Logan fell asleep, Kendall smiled, the brunette looks so cute when he sleeps, with his mouth parted slightly and whimpers once in a while.

He felt guilty being so rough to him, he must be so sore, but he had it coming. Kendall wasn't far behind, before he knew it he fell asleep too, drifting into his land of dreams.

* * *

Logan moaned as he opened his eyes slowly, groaning when he felt a sudden pain in the lower part of his body, it toke a moment for him to realize that he was naked, and Kendall was sleeping behind him, his arms wrapped around Logan's waist, Logan smiled, Kendall looked so peaceful when he sleeps.

He was surprised that Kendall hasn't killed him yet, or at least hurt him, suddenly he heard buzzing sounds from the table, he looked over, it was his phone. _Oh crap, its mom. _

"H-Hello?"

"Oh my god Logan! Where have you been?" Logan had to pull away from his phone a little bit because her mother is literally screaming and panicking.

"Mom, relax, I'm at a frie-_eeeend_'s house" Logan jumped when he suddenly felt a soft lips nibbling his neck and arms wrapped around his waist.

"O-Oh, okay, just be careful sweetheart, come back soon kay?" She doesn't seem convinced though.

Logan groaned when Kendall sucked his neck even harder, "O-Okay mom, bye."

Logan cuts his phone off before his mom could answer, she's going to kill him he gets back.

"So, I'm your friend now?" Logan pushed Kendall off his back, making the blonde pout, "I guess, what would you like us to be then, boyfriends?" Logan said sarcastically as he puts on his boxers and pants back on.

Kendall scratched his chin, pretending to be thinking, Logan's jaw dropped, "You've got to be kidding me, you invited me to your house then literally commanded me to have sex with you," Logan walked closer to Kendall, "is that-"

"No, I did not _command_ you to have sex with me, _you _wanted it, and _frankly,_ I think you liked it, a lot." Kendall crossed his arms,

"No I didn't," Logan said as he looked away.

"Yes you did,"

"N-"

"_Yes,_ you did."

Logan pouted, "Fine, I maybe kinda did," he mumbled, blushing while looking away even more as he sat down beside Kendall. The blonde chuckled, he puts his head on Logan's lap, looking up, he poked his cheeks, the brunette laugh, making his dimples appear,

"Hey! We've got matching dimples!" Kendall said, making Logan laugh even more, "You know, your appearance is very different from your personality,"

"What does that suppose to mean," Kendall frowned, sitting up and puts his boxers back on. "Well-" Logan was cut off by a rough kiss from Kendall, Logan moaned as Kendall licked his lips, begging for entrance, the brunette gave in, opening his mouth to let Kendall shove his tongue down his throat. Both boys groaned when they heard a phone ringing.

"Its yours,"

"No its not."

"Yes it is,"

"No_oo_-just go get it," Kendall sighed, reaching over to the table, Kendall stuck out his tongue at Logan before answering the phone, "Hello?"

"Kendall," Kendall rolled his eyes when he heard a similar manly voice that he always hated, "What," He mouthed 'stay here' to Logan as he went into another room, "Don't talk to your dad like that,"

"You're not my dad,"

"Fu-I saw you with that kid," Kendall's stepdad changed the subject.

"Yeah, so?"

* * *

When Kendall went into another room Logan immediately slammed a pillow to his face, he didn't know what was happening right now, and everything happened too fast, should he run away? Now? Or should he stay with the most attractive guy that he had ever seen in his life? Logan didn't know what to do.

* * *

"I think you know what happens,"

"Seriously, since when do you care who I'm with, if you cared, you wouldn't send me here to live alone." Kendall said as he closed the door behind him.

"Don't even star-"

"I don't care, now what do you want?"

"Stay away from that little brunette, got me? Get him away from you before next Wednesday." Before Kendall could answer the man cuts him off.

"Bastard!" He kicked the wall a few times, hard, just to let out his anger, that's when he heard a knock on the door. "K-Kendall?" The voice from the brunette calmed Kendall down a little bit, "Yeah?"

"Y-You okay in there?"

"Yes, I'll be out just a sec," he toke a few deep breathes before coming out from the bathroom, he smiled when he saw Logan looking at him with concern.

"What?" Kendall asked as he walked back to the kitchen, "Nothin," Logan sat down on the couch, "Is everything okay?" Kendall handed him a glass of water, "Yeah, why?"

"Nevermind." Logan toke a sip before looking up at the blonde again, there was a moment of silence, "Are you sure?" Kendall rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Yes Logan, now," he joined Logan and wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders,

"What ya wanna do?" the brunette looked down at his hands, "I don't know," he furrowed his eyebrows and frowned, "I have to go home soon though," Kendall's embrace tightens, he smiled, "That's okay Logie, you can come over during the weekends, which is tomorrow, and the day after."

The brunette's face immediately lightened like a Cheshire cat, "Really?"

"Yes Logan, you can come over any time." Logan jumped up, almost spilling his glass of water, "Great! Cause this mansion is amazing!" Kendall pouted,

"Hey! How bout me?" Logan shrugged, making the blonde pout even more.

Before he knew it Logan was already across the room, entering each room to find his bag, "Kendall! Where's your room?"

"Not going to tell you!" The brunette stumped his feet like a 2 year old boy,

"Kennnnndaaaaaall."

"Not until you say I'm amazing," Kendall crossed his arms together,

"Never," Logan looked away,

"Fine," Kendall used this opportunity to walk closer to the brunette, "You won't get to come to my house then," he purred, breathing on the shorter boy's neck.

The smaller boy shivered, "I-I-" Kendall seductively traced the bruise that he made from the earlier event, making the brunette shiver even more, "Come on Logie, don't you wanna come every weekend? Or, perhaps, everyday? Don't you wanna, do _stuff_ in this _amazing _hou-I mean, mansion?" Logan moaned, "Kendall,"

"Say it Logan,"

The blonde's cold fingertips traveled further, to the place that's so, so near to Logan's V that's half hidden in his pants. Logan reached out into Kendall's touch and groaned, "Kendall you're amazing-_mmm-so_, so amazing," the brunette breathed out, "Just what I thought," the blonde kissed the back of Logan's neck before grabbing his hand, pulling him into his room, Logan whined, _stupid Kendall_

"Come! I'll show you to my room, don't expect too much though,"_. _They walked through a long hallway until reaching a medium sized room, it wasn't what Logan excepted indeed, it was just another normal teenager room, but only messier.

"Told you," Kendall grinned as he picked up Logan's bag, Logan looked around, carelessly taking the bag form Kendall, the blonde snapped his fingers, earning attention from the brunette, "Stay safe, okay?" Kendall said with worrying eyes, he mean it, he doesn't know what will his stepdad do this time. Logan looked at Kendall, before answering, "O-Okay." Logan kissed the taller boy's cheeks before walking away.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay! Chillaax!"

* * *

**Isn't much, I know, it'll get better, no promises though. Did not like this chapter, bleh. Anyways, I think you know the drill by now...****if you liked it, leave a simple review, favorite, do whatever you want, but if you didn't, please don't kill me. :D**

******Much love!  
Rach.**


	4. Oops

You Will Always Be My Protector- Chapter 4

* * *

Logan walked out of the mansion, slowly walking along the path that Kendall told him to, he's also wondering why Kendall told him to be careful, sure, those eyes made Logan melt inside, but it's not like he's going to be kidnapped or something, right? _Pshh, no._

That what Logan thought when he felt a strong arm grabbing his own, "Ow!" he screamed, struggling to get out of the man's tight grip, "Shut up, kid." The man said with a strong and deep voice, making the smaller boy flinch, he noticed that he was dragged away to the darker side of the trees, then shoved down on his knees.

Logan tried to move his body, but he realized he couldn't, he squirmed, wiggling his body from left to right, but he stopped when he saw the man looking down at him, he roughly lifted his chin up, looking at him and said, "Look, kid, just stay away from him, okay? Don't make my job any harder." Logan is surprised that he didn't scream or anything, it was just a smooth, friendly voice, but he couldn't look away from the man's eyes even though he was scared shitless, he might get hurt if he does, "W-Who?" He heard the man groan, "You know who." "H-Huh?" The man growled. "Now you're gettin get. He pushed Logan down the grass again, the brunette let out a whimper of fear.

The man harshly kicked Logan's ribs, he screamed, he cried for help, but no one answered, he thought he was going to die this moment, because the stinging pain is killing him. After a few minutes of kicking, punching, which is like a lifetime to Logan, the man finally stopped, he looked at Logan one last time, there was sadness in his eyes, almost guilty, before walking away and never coming back. He wish. Logan laid there, crying because of the horrible pain, he wish Kendall was here, he would have killed him just the second he saw him.

When he's sure he can walk again, he slowly stood up, still struggling with the pain from his stomach. He walked carefully walked out of the forest, looking around him and see if there's anyone there, no one, _I'm safe, wonderful. _Logan continued walking, until he reached the gate of Kendal's mansion, then he ran to the bus stop and went into the bus.

* * *

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" Logan's mother screamed as he stepped in the house, "Mom I'm-"

"Logie!" Logan let out a hiss when his sister had thrown herself onto him, "H-Hey baby girl." He gently wrapped his arms around her, she gasped when he saw bright, raw red liquid all over his brother's shirt and mouth, "Wha's that onya face Logie?" she tried to touch it, but Logan pulled away, "It's called blood Lisa, it's called blood, you'll know when you're old enough to know, or when you have your, _period._"

Logan chuckled when his mother glared at him, Lisa got more confused, "Momma, whata peri-"

"Okay! Logan's hurt Lisa, why don't you get off him and help me clean him up?" Lisa nodded and crawled off Logan when he kneeled down on the floor, "What happened to you dear?" Logan groaned when he felt a sharp sting on his stomach, "I just fell down the stairs when I was leaving my friend's house."

"Who's that friend anyway?"

Logan smiled.

* * *

Kendall is in his mansion, all alone. He is still worried about Logan, what will the bastard do to him? Is he home safe? He didn't get kidnapped right? Oh wait, he may hurt his mom and Katie too! What is he going to do when they're all gone? How will he even survive.

So much things are going through Kendall's mind, he wish he could get those out of the way and let him do something else useful. He decided to drop those thing off and went to the balcony, he looked up to the sky, wondering why is his life so fucked up. _Yeah Kenny, your life is fucked up, but it happened for a reason, and you'll get great things afterwards. _Kendall looked around, not sure if he's high or there's just another Kendall voice in his head. _Nope, his life is fucked up because he's a loser. _Kendall looked around again, "Shut up." He mumbled.

He was about to walk away when he heard screams from distance, the voice sounded so similar, so angelic, so- _Logan. _He quickly looked down to the forest, then he found two figures, just beside a large, old tree, one down on the floor, one kicking the other, he have seem that man before, that guy from his step father's group of _friends_, he finally recognized his face, it was Gabe, that one guy that Kendall only liked from his bunch of friends.

Gabe is a cool dude, Kendall talked with him once, he's very kind to people, has a really good family background, his dad's a successful doctor, and his mother's a housewife, they told him fighting was never a solution, which is true, but after a few years Gabe has gone into jail for kidnapping and drug dealing, he feels guilty and sad after beating up people when there's clearly no need to.

But why is he here? _Pshh, right, his step dad._

_..._

_Wait, what?! _

He ran down to the forest, as fast as possible, He ran through the outdoor pool, to the path he knew to the back of his head, he searched and searched for the spot that he saw from his balcony, he kept cursing to himself, looking behind each trees, shouting 'Logan!" all over and over again, but there's no response. He stopped dead at his tracks as he heard groans and sobs, he looked over to his right, _Gabe._

"Gabe?" Kendall approached to him, he pretended to be confused, "What ya doing here?" but he knew exactly why he's here. "I-I-" Gabe tried to run, but a harsh tuck held him back, he sobbed harder, "I-I" Kendall frowned, now he feels bad for this guy, "It's okay, Gabe, what happened?" he settled them down under the tree, rubbing circles at his back, _wow, what am I doing._

"I'm-I'm sorry K-Kendall! I never should've done that t-to y-ou." Kendall frowned, _yeah. "What?" _he's getting impatient right now.

"I-I-"

"Just say it Gabe, spit it out already."

"Well, my boss, which is your dad-stepdad told me to 'warn' your boyfr-I mean friend to stay away from you so I followed you guys and when that boy came out of the house I grabbed him and-and-and told him to stay away from you and I'm sorry Kendall! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He toke a deep breath after he told everything to Kendall within 5 seconds.

Kendall frozed as Gabe kept saying 'Sorry' again and again, he held his hand up, telling him to stop, which he did. "I-I-'m s-"

"Sorry, I know, it's okay." Kendall chuckled, "How many times have you kicked him?" Kendall sounded stupid, but he asked him anyways. "17 times…" Gabe told Kendall with shame. "I tried not to be too hard, I just hate hurting people," he whispered the last sentence. Kendall smiled, "It's cool man, as long as you didn't kill him"

Kendall obviously wanted to kill Gabe for hurting the love of his life, currently, if anything happened to him, he would kill him within seconds. "Now," the blonde stood up, turning serious, "where the hell is that sick bastard?" Gabe looked down at his lap, swirling his thumbs, before muttering something, Kendall, who was getting frustrated, clearly didn't hear what he had said. "Gabe!" he watched as the man let out a whimper, he didn't want to hurt this little guy, but he sure is getting more and more angry with him.

"Old garage, old garage, please don't hurt me K-Kendall! I'm sorry!" Kendall smiled, he gently put his hands on his shoulders, which made Gabe whimper once again, he leans in, "Thanks Gabe, you know, you could always join me and my friends, we're way better than that horrible boss of yours." Sure, his friends weren't exactly his friends, they are just guys that works for him, but he has to somehow persuade Gabe to join him, he's just that kind of tool that Kendall needs.

Kendall walked towards his car, when he's there he quickly slipped inside and turned on the engine.

* * *

"Where's my fucking money?" Kendall's stepdad, Steve, screamed as he continued kicking that middle aged man's stomach, who is laying on the floor hopelessly right now, the smaller boy let out a small cry, "I'll give it to you before end of this week, I swear!" Steve doesn't seem convinced, "That's what you said last week, asshole!" He signaled the two guys beside him to come before telling them to make their move, they both nodded, one of the guy was just about to punch the kid when they heard the door slammed open.

"Ah, son, how nice to see you here." Steve smiled as he spread his arms out to hug the angry teen, the teen stepped away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Kendall hissed, "What do you mean?" his stepdad said, Kendall knew he was playing innocent, and he isn't having it. "You know exactly what I mean, why did you fucking do it?" he tried to push him, but two of his 'friends' grabbed both of his arms.

"Son, it was just a friendly warnin-"

"Friendly warning? Does dragging him into to woods and kicking him in the ribs sounds friendly?" Kendall eventually got away from tight embrace. "Well, your little friend of yours is just too weak." Steve crossed his arms, making the blonde growl, he stepped forward, but jumped back when he heard a loud wince of pain, he realized that he had stepped on something, he looked down and saw a middle aged man laying on the floor.

"Woah, dude, sorry, you okay?" _Why didn't I notice him earlier? _He looked at the man with concern, totoally forgetting his dad and the other two boys around him, he knew it was a stupid question, because he's clearly not okay, with the corner of his mouth bleeding badly, new, raw scares all over his face, and the blood all over the flour, he's dying.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Cool." He went back to his business with his dad, he stepped over the man and moved closer until his face was inches away from his stepdad's. He pointed his fingers to him, "If you ever tries to hurt him again, I swear to god, you're gonna regret it." He walked out of the garage, as he heard his stepdad chuckle. "Okay son, I love you too."

Kendall got in his car and quickly dialed the number that Logan gave him earlier. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Eh. Yeah. I****f you liked it, leave a simple review, favorite, do whatever you want, but if you didn't, please don't kill me.**

******Much love,  
Rach :)**


	5. Kevin

You Will Always Be My Protector- Chapter 5

* * *

"Hello?" Kendall signed happily when he noticed it was Logan's voice, it was just so beautiful, he could just listen to his voice all day long. "Uh, L-Logan?" He puts his phone on speaker as he started driving. "Oh hey, Kendall, w-what's up?" He heard him hiss through the phone, "Logie, what's wrong?"

"Nothin-mom!" Kendall heard Logan excused himself, and then he heard voices, one that sounds like his mom, and one of them sounded like a little girl. _Damn, I can't wait to meet his family. _"Everything okay?" he asked him as he stepped out of his car, walking back to his mansion. "I-Uh, is it okay if we talk tomorrow? Cause, I'm- Lisa! -Kind of busy right now."

"Sure, come over tomorrow. Kay?" Kendall said as he walked in his mansion, "Yeah, totally, bye." He chuckled before cutting off, he slumped back on his bed, thinking of what to do next. Not homework for sure, well, he could always finish his 'business'. Kendall signed as he thought about it, he searched through his contacts until he found the guy that he wants to call. _Fuck my life, _he pressed call.

"What." He pouted as he heard the bitterness in the boy's voice. "Aw, guess someone's in a mad mood, huh?" the boy coughed, "S-Sorry boss, didn't know it was you." Kendall stood up and went to the drawer, "Nevermind, who's our next lucky customer?" he grabbed his gun and slipped it in his back pocket. "Well, uh, we have, Ronald, Urge, Marty, and-" He rolled his eyes. "Get 10 of my guys here, whoever's available, got me?"

"G-Got it, boss."

"Jason,"

"U-Uh yes?" Kendall smiled. "I'm not that scary as you think I am." Jason let out a small chuckle, "I know boss."

After hanging up, he decided to rest for a while, it'll take them around 20 minutes to get ready, but he doesn't know why, so why not relax for a while? He slumped back on to the bed once again, he closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep...

He realized he couldn't, he realized that he misses Logan, yes, already, he missed that shy, cute and fun loving boy around him, making him laugh and just having a fun time together, he didn't know much about Logan, _yet, _and he had to admit he was actually taking this relationship thing real quickly.

But he couldn't help it, Logan is pure angel, everything about him is perfect, his laugh, his shyness, his dimples, his personality, his moans, his screams- _oops, bad thoughts Kendall, bad thoughts. _Anyways, Logan is truly amazing, something about him is making him curious, and he wanted to know more about him. His mission was to get Logan to open up a bit, even though he liked his shyness, and to keep him from danger.

After a moment of deep thoughts, he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He felt someone joking his cheeks, groaning, he moved away, rolling over, so that his back is facing whoever's disturbing him. When he felt poking again, he got frustrated. "What?" Kendall rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, getting the sleep out of him, he turned to see a rather young boy standing beside him. "I-Uh, we're ready."

"How did you get into my house?"

"Well, I knocked on the door and no one answered, so I climbed up the balcony, sorry." Jason looked away.

"Whatever, it's cool, lets go." They went out the house and met the others.

When the others saw Kendall coming, they stopped what they're doing and greeted him, there was 6 old, muscular gentleman and 4 other average looking teens, there's this one boy that reminded him of Logan, with dark brown spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was slightly shorter and thinner than Logan.

Kendall quickly shook his head and went back to work, "Okay, we're going to head over to…to, to who's?" he turned to Jason, "Ronald's, boss."

"Yes, to Ronald's, I want 5 of you to go to the back door, if he has one, and the rest of you to follow me, mkay?"

"Got it, boss." They all nodded and went to work.

* * *

Kendall knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He groaned, then knocked again, this time a little bit harder, but there was still no answer. "Hello?" he shouted as he continued knocking, "Fuck," he muttered, then with one hard kick, the door fell just like that. Kendall smirked, satisfied on what he'd done already, he looked around the house, it was empty. "Start seachin'" He told them, and they obeyed, reaching every possibilities, the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, balcony, seconds later they found a horrified teen, looking up at him.

Kendall sighed, "Hey Ronald." He waited for a respond, but instead there was silence, he shook his head, disappointed with this behavior from the terrified boy beneath him, "It'll be a whole lot easier if you just answer me, kid." He noticed that the boy was visually older looking than him, but he doesn't care. There was another minute of silence, Kendall is starting to lose his temper right now, and it sure would be terrifying.

Kendall kicked the older boy's stomach, grinning when he heard a small whimper, he grabbed his neck, holding him into place, "Are you going to answer now, asshole?" He watched the boy angrily, waiting for an answer once again. When he heard no signs of speaking, he sighed loudly. _This is going to be a long day. _He thought as he told Jason and the other guy to hold Ronald, then kicking him roughly.

* * *

Logan sighed as he clumsily fell back onto his bed, Lisa has been begging him to play with her for the past 20 minutes, and of course, with that huge, innocent eyes and pink pouty lips, Logan had no choice but to say yes. And now there he was, laying on his bed, exhausted from role-playing with his little sister.

Just when he's about to close his eyes, he heard his mother shouting, "Dinner's ready!" Logan groaned slightly, slowly rolling off the bed, but wincing when pain ran through all over his body, still not used to the pain from his stomach and arms. He got up and went into the bathroom, he washed his face with this weird soap that will eventually heal his scares then wiped his face dry with the towel.

"Logan!" He heard his mother shout again, sighing, he quickly went downstairs, wishing that he was at Kendall's.

* * *

The next day Logan got up extra early to finish up his homework that he was suppose to do yesterday, he would never, ever miss a single homework, why? One is because he doesn't want to, and two because his mom won't like it, not at all. Logan always wanted to graduate in UCLA, then become a doctor, helping and saving people with needs and mostly his family and people that's very close to him. He has excellent grades and plenty of scholarships, which he's proud of, but one thing that's missing and Logan desired the most, is friends.

He wants someone to care about him, someone that wil always be beside him when he needs the. His mom is doing a great job with that, but he needs someone else, someone that likes him as a good friend, or something more, Logan doesn't mind, someone to talk to, someone that loves him for who he is, someone like…Kendall.

Sure, they only met yesterday, but Logan can already feel those, those, sexual tension between them, it wasn't like anything that Logan had felt before, the feelings that he had towards Kendall isn't the same with those men that Logan had fucked with, not those fucks that Logan enjoyed at all, the feeling was desire and want, but it was love as well. Logan didn't know what Kendall liked and saw in him, definitely not his dorky attitude for sure, or maybe it's-

"Logan!" Logan stopped thinking when he heard his mother's voice, shaking him back to reality, "Yeah?" he asked as he continued eating his dinner, "You okay money? Still in your own little world?" Logan chuckled at his mother's speaking, "No, I was just thinking."

"Well-" His mother was interrupted when they both hear the phone on the table vibrating. "Sorry," Logan picked it up and walked outside. "Hello?"

"Hey Logie." Logan almost let out a gasp when he realized who it was. "Uh, yes? Why are you calling me?" he heard the man chuckle,

"I think you know, 1 grand."

"What? 1 grand? Who the fuck would give 1 grand? That's insane!"

"Apparently he's rich, he's looking for fun, and he picked you, so get yo ass here right now." Then the man cut him off. "Fuck." Logan muttered, of course he knew, even though it didn't really made sense. No one had ever paid 1 grand for him before.

* * *

Logan looked around, when he's sure that no one's there, he quickly wore his hoodie and slipped out of his car, when he's walking towards the luxury house that's oh-so-similar, he felt his phone vibrating from his pocket, he reached inside his jeans pocket and searched for his phone. He groaned when Kendall appeared on his screen, _shit, I forgot to tell him. _He answered it anyway, "H-Hello?"

"Logie, where are you?" he can hear the concern in Kendall's voice, since it's nearly a whisper.

"I-I-Uh, I forgot to tell you I can't come today Kendall, sorry."

"Aw, why? Something wrong?"

"No! No, of course not, my mom said that we have company today, they're here now, so, yeah. Sorry." Logan can tell Kendall's disappointed, so he decided so cheer him up a bit. "I'm very sorry Kendall, but at least you can spend this day with your family, right?" There was a moment of silence. _Did I say something wrong?_ "Ken?" silence. "Kendall? You here?" Logan's starting to worry now, but he was confused when he heard a sob, "Ken?" he asked again, he waited, sighing in relief when he heard Kendall again, "Y-Yeah, I'm good. It's okay, you can come next week, see you on Monday!" and Kendall cuts Logan off right after, leaving Logan all confused and worried, _was he crying? No, no, he can't be crying. He'll be alright._

* * *

Kendall froze when he heard the word 'family', chuckling at how dumb he is. _One word does not hurt you, Kendall. You're not weak. _But, does he even have a family? He thought to himself. Does family live separately? Does family only meet once a month? Does a family count as a family when it's all fucked up? Kendall sobbed and wiped the tears that are forming, not wanting to let anyone see him cry, it makes him weak, a man does not cry. But the more he thought about it, the more tears strummed down his face. _Stop being weak asshole._ "Ken?" He heard Logan call him for the third time, "Y-Yeah, I'm good. It's okay, you can come next week, see you on Monday!" Then cuts him off before Logan could say anything.

When he's sure that all the curtains and doors are closed, Kendall silently lets his tears fall, wishing that Logan's here, he would make him feel all better, hugging him till he's done crying, hearing sweet and loving words from his pink, beautiful lips, kissing him like there's no tomorrow, fucking him until he forgets everything, _god, how I'm obsessed with him._

"Kendall?" He heard Sebastian outside his door. "Yes?" he wiped his tears off his face, before standing up and opening the door. When Sebastian saw Kendall's swollen face, he knew something was wrong, "You okay, sir?" he gently smiled, "Yes." Kendall said again, turning around, flopping himself on the bed. "Ah, okay. If there's something wrong, just tell me, I'll be there for you." Sebastian gave him one friendlier smile then walked away, leaving a depressing Kendall behind.

* * *

Logan knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer, he did it again, this time louder, "It's Logan!" he sighed when he finally hear footsteps approaching him, seconds later, there was a man standing in front of Logan, just a few inches taller. He has dirty blonde hair that looks exactly like Kendall's, which made Logan smile inside, and blue eyes which, obviously doesn't match Kendall's at all. "Hey, come in!" he stepped back to let Logan in, "Hey Bob." Logan said, looking around, still remembering this is where he lost his virginity, and how terrible it was.

"Hey, so, this guy's name is Kevin, he's rich and trust me, he has an attitude, so be nice, and…" Logan barely listened to Bob's ramblings, he's too busy thinking about Kendall. His green eyes, and his ridiculously thick but yet beautiful eyebrows, his- "And he's in to foreplay so, he wants you to be his fucking personal stripper, then he's off talking about how he wants you to be his maid, which is crazy-"

"What?" Logan nearly screamed, he knew he heard perfectly, but he could _not _believe what he just heard, a _stripper? _And even worse, a fucking _maid?_

"Yes, I know-"

"Dude! I'm _not _going to pretend to be his stripper, and a fucking maid!"

"I knew you would say that," Bob said, with a calm and understanding tone. "But dude, he's giving you one grand, one grand for god sakes! Do you even know how much I get each time? If I were you I would take it, think take about it bud." He patted Logan's back, giving him a few minutes to think about it. Logan really did thought hard, if he does it, he'll get one grand, _one grand, _but could it count as cheating? On Kendall? Well, they're not officially together get, but still. He sighed.

"Okay, I'll do it." He immediately regret saying it, he wanted to take it back, but it was too late, Bob is already dragging him to the set. "He's waiting for you, go!" he pushed Logan forward, making him yelp. Soon another dirty blonde turned around, facing him, Logan's breathing hitched, he has blonde hair, which is similar with Kendall's, _acceptable. _And Hazel eyes, which is not so similar with Kendall's, _eh, what the heck. _And small nose, which is completely different from Kendall's, _okay…? _And…_woah, what the fuckidy fuck? _Disgusting broken yellow teeth, Logan wanted to throw up right here, right now.

"Uh, hi." He managed to smile nervously, "Hello." Kevin smiled, cupping both of Logan's cheeks and stroking them gently, Logan grabbed his hands and pulled them away, which made the man frown. "Aw, come on, don't be a downer, I thought you're here to have some fun!" The brunette put on a fake smile and looked around, there's a pole, which is clearly for him, a king sized bed, and a suit? _Okay…?_

Bob told him to get dressed, he handed him a suit then shoo-ed him away, Logan entered the bathroom upstairs, _should I really do this? I mean, should I? I can still back out, I can, uh, ah! I can jump out of the window, then run back to Kendall's, and everything will be just fine. _He thought about it as he was getting changed. "Dude, hurry the fuck up, we haven't got all day." Logan sighed, stepping out of the door, looking at a smirking Bob. "What?" Logan glared at him. The taller man chuckled, "Nothin." he grabbed Logan's wrist then excitingly ran downstairs with an annoyed Logan. "Why are you more excited than I am?" Bob giggled, before entering the set again. _This is going to be a long day. _Thought Logan.

**Hello :). So I want to thank you all for your reviews, and also the ones who favorited and followed. And again, ****if you liked it, leave a simple review, favorite, do whatever you want, but if you didn't, please don't kill me. *hides under a rock* :3 **

**Much love!  
****Raych.**


End file.
